Training Adventures: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan
Setting Off Seireitou Hyuga, along with his students Kyashi Urami, Ryuka Uchiha and Evan Herane were walking along with way. Jake was also there, almost there to Dengai Port. Jake walked slowly behind them, "Goooooowwwd Are we there yet?" "Almost, about half an hour more" said seireitou, "lets pick it up!" said seireitou as he dashed ahead of them at high speed "I know, why are you guys so slow" Evan dashes in front of Seireitou. Kyashi's and Ryuka's eyes widened, before they took off after him at high speed. Jake kept up with Evan, "I prefer to think of it as pacing myself" He said sarcastically Kyosuke snickered. "That's right, brats, run like the wind!" He taunted. all 4 arrive at Dengai port, ahead of seireitou... "Its about time you guys got here" said seireitou sipping some sake. "Shut up!" Kyashi said vehemently, a vein popping in her head. "We're not as fast as you!" "Maybe not, but at the end of our training, you might be" said seireitou as he led them to a cruise boat. Ryuka rolled his eyes. "You two remind me of a married couple." He grumbled, earning him a smack on the head. "OW!" "Yes well, come along" said seireitou cough quietly while blushing "Don't pinch me I'm dreaming" Evan stares at the boat "I've never been on a cruise before." "A BOAT!!" Jake cried out in excitment "What fun this will be!" He ran torwards it "Come on I have never been on a boat, Hurry up hurry up!" "Wait" Evan stopped and stared at Seireitou " we are going on the boat right? "Don't get your underwear in a wad." Ryuka muttered, using quick speed to appear on the boat. "We're just beginning to go off the docks." Jake came behind Ryuka, "You always like this?" He said calming down and patted him on the back, "Lighten up you will get plenty strong in all do time my friend." "Take it easy, i just thought we might as well go to the Lost Lands in style" he said boarding the boat and giving everyone their tickets Cruise to Lost Lands Jake looked at the tickets and then at Seireitou, "Lost Lands huh? What kinda training can happen there?" He sat and waited for an answer Ryuka and Kyashi started to chat amongst themselves, although closely listening to Serieitou. "Well, in the Lost Lands, there are few ninja but, they go by a system known as "Chakra measurement", each chunin there has the power of a jonin here and every jonin there has the power of 2 kages here. The kages there can even almost match me, well, only Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, the others i doubt, so, keep on your toes" said seireitou Ryuka's ears perked up. "If that's true, then why aren't the Chunins Jonin?" He thought, looking at Seireitou. "well, like i said, they go by "Chakra Measurement" and how many jutsus one knows, so someone who has great power but few jutsus would be marked as a genin or chunin when their power exceds that of a sannin, they take their ranking very seriously there" said seireitou "so why are we going there, I mean can't we just train here" Evan staring down at the water "well, if you traing and fight people over twice the skill of their rank, then you guys i turn will increase your training by 2 times, get it?" said seireitou "I get it" Evan replied as the boat sailed of. "well, guys, go off and have some fun, come 2 days, we are really getting to work" said seireitou smiling "alright" Evan jumps of the boat runing beside the ship, "Well you never said we couldn't train by ourselfs" "fine, but you''l regret it" said seireiotu smiling innocnetly Evan starts to pull ahead against the boat "I'll beat you there" he said Runing faster. Seireitou looks at him with comicly drawn eyes as Evan began to sink, "Did i forget to mention, that the Lost Lands has special water that abosrbs chakra and will take chakra away from you?" Evan grapples up on to the boat "Yes you did Forget" Seireitou smiled, "Go round everyone, you guys will have your first lesson" Jake starred at everyone, "So many different things here....Hope I get some use out of all this." Only Seireitou is the one who can take me, If I keep an eye on him that just brings me closer to beating him Jake thought to himself. He started smiling and Seireitou looked at him funny but Jake already knew Seireitou had an Idea of why he came anyway,So said nothing else just waiting for training. As everyone rounded together, "The first lesson, im going to teach you how to fly" he said Learning to Fly "how to fly?" Evan said hanging of the side of the boat. "Yup" he said as he took off to the sky, flying all around, free as a bird. o.O Evan falls again but this time hangs on to his grapple. "wow, to be able to fly" Jake lifted off the ground, "My gravity body made this possible for me a long time ago, but obviously I am not as good as you Seireitou." "Wrong Jake, Flying and Levatating using Gravity are two separate things, no matter how similar" said seireitou flying back down. "Ok I guess you got me there, So how exactly do you do it?" Jake asked "Well, flying arises two forms of chakra control, the water walking excersise and the wire-training excersise" said seireitou "Alright" Jake said not totally getting it yet, "How does it all come into play?" "Okay, pay attention. The water-walking excersise must be adjusted so it helps you to walk on air instead of water, since both water and air are free-moving, it shouldnt be too hard. Next, the wire-training refers to be able to focus chakra in sveral areas at once while retaining a singular balance. When you put these two together, they allow you to fly" explained seireitou "So simple, yet genuis" Jake said suprised, "I will give it a shot." jake rose in the air with the levitation then let go and tried to fly, he would stumble a lot but then catch himself with levatation again. He sat up in the sky for two hours until he got it down well enough to match Seireitous Airodynamics. Jake breathed deep, "Good?" He asked "eh, not quite, more movement instead of sitting" said seireitou "Got you" Jake said, "Care to join me up there and show me how to improve? Having the Rikudo I tend to pick up on Chakra control fast" jake asked panting "Alright" said seireitou as he flew to the sky, making little flips and such in the sky. Jake followed him wobbling a little bit but following him, "So while we are at this why dont you tell me...Why do you insist on my training?" He asked. "Well, you wanted to learn and im gonna teach you, its that simple" said seireitou smiling Jake did a couple back flips and increased his speed catching on more and more, "Its not just now though..Back when we fought for the first time you looked at me as though we had known each other forever and you asked me repeatedly to train with you....I want to know why." jake said looking at the passing water beneath him. Seireitou froze in the air, as did Jake. ".....its because.... i didnt want another soul to fall to darkness.... my Ragnarok birthright allows him to sense such things, and yours was slowly descending into darkness.... my training could have awakened the light... within you, that way, another soul would have been saved" said seireitou Jake looked at him and kept flying around, "So I take it you had a screwed up childhood to huh?" Jake flew in front of Seireitou, "And you already made it through your darkness huh?" Jake started flying backwards,"I guess we arent to much different you and I" Jake said starting to descend to the boat. "You think I got it yet?" he asked pateintly Seireitou flew down, "Yeah, you're good" said seireitou as he faced Kyashi and Ryuka. "Ok guys, its your turns, Jake's got it down and Evan is starting to, your turn" said seireitou Ryuka scratched his head. "Air-walking? Sheesh...." He muttered. Dropping his hand to his sides, focusing. Once he was ready, he walked to the side of the boat and climbed. However, instead of landing in the water, his feet hit the air. Running quickly upwards at Seireitou's and Jake's level, he dived as if diving off a board. Immediately he started to soar in the air. Dropping his hand, he grinned, letting himself descend, then the air caught him a the last second, allowing him to fly back to Seireitou's and Jake's level. He grinned. "You know....once you get past the fact that you might throw up, this is actually kinda fun!" He said, looking at Seireitou. "Show-off." Kyashi muttered, running towards the side of the boat and jumping. Timing her chakra control, she ran on the air, and when high enough, she leaped, soaring upwards. Stopping at the other three's level, she stopped, "floating". Looking down at the ocean, she noticed the boat below. "Uh...we're not just gonna leave our boat there....are we?" "No, we can drop back down" said seireitou as the group flew back down "Okay, now, this next lesson is kindof only for Kyashi and Ryuka, since you two have almost perfect chemistry" said seireitou "oh la la" Evan smiled. "Looks like the two love birds get to trian together" Ryuka's eyes widened, backing up. "....Shut up....puppet boy." He grumbled. Kyashi's eyes also widened, before she slightly blushed as well, placing a hand to her mouth. "Hahaha, but in all seriousness, this technique i will teach you will probably become the strongest weapon is your arsenal when you 2 fight together" said seireitou "All right, then." Ryuka perked his ears up once more, and so did Kyashi. "What is it?" "The Fusion Dance" said seireitou Learning Fusion Ryuka frowned. "Fusion Dance?" He repeated. Kyashi folded her arms across her chest. "Sounds simple....although it's probably not. What is it?" She asked curiously. "It is a series of movements that will cause you two to fuse into one being of immense power, maybe strong enought to even fight on par with me" said seireitou Kyashi, hearing that, started to grin, but then looked at Seireitou suspiciously. "...There's a catch to this, isn't there?" She questioned. Ryuka, although saying nothing, also stared at Seireitou, waiting for him to fully explain. "Well, two things, one, to preform the technique, requires perfect symmetry, right down to the breathe and power equality, your power levels must be at perfect, equal levels. The second thing, the fusion only lasts for 30 minutes and when its over, you wont be able to use it for another hour and during that time, you will be drained of stamina and chakra" said seireitou "A time limit, eh? Just like Sage Mode..." Ryuka thought. "Am I allowed to use the Sharingan?" He asked. "No, you must be in your base states with no help and fuse. In the fusion, you will be able to access both of your powers including new ones usable only by the fusion" said seireitou "Damnit...there's always a catch..." Kyashi thought, when a realization popped into her head. "What about Kyosuke?" Kyashi asked. "What will happen to him when we fuse?" "He will be fused along with you 2, but, his max power will become part of your fusion's base power. When you defuse, Kyosuke will return into your body, Kyashi" said seireitou "I am not letting that broody brat use my power!" Kyosuke snapped. "Like you have a say in the matter." Kyashi retorted. "Shut up, Kyosuke" said seireitou as hsi chakra began to supress Kyosuke for a second, frightning even him for a second "Anyway, this will be our final lesson before entering the Lost Lands" said seireiotu Ryuka sighed heavily. "I'm getting the feeling this is gonna be troublesome, but I'm ready." He turned to Kyashi. "Are you?" "I'm ready." Kyashi acknowledged, slightly nodding her head. "Alright, watch me, here's what it looks like" said seireitou. Seireitou extended his amrs out as fists and moved over three steps. "You over over to your friend in three steps while saying 'fuuu'" said seireitou. He liefted his knee and extended his arms in the opposite side. "You bend your leg and make it face the person your fusing with while saying 'sion'" Seireitou droped his foot and extened his index fingers out. "then, your fingers touch your opponents fingers, like 2 rivers converging together and becoming one and they filling eachother, you must also say 'HA' when your fingers touch, go it?" said seireitou "Yes, sir!" The two acknowledged. "Okay, but first, your power levels must be equal, so first, make your energies even" said seireitou Ryuka closed his eyes, focusing on his own chakra. It was circulating normally, no heightened or lowered flow. Without opening his eyes, he sensed that Kyashi was doing the same, synchronizing her chakra flow with his. "Alright, good, you guys are synced noe, preform the technique!" The vision of the two rivers came to him. "My heartbeat...my breathing....it's almost like my body's synchronizing with hers automatically...." He thought. "Fuu..." He said, walking towards Kyashi, who was mirroring his movements. "Sion..." He extended his leg and made it face Kyashi, who did the same. Then he extended his fingers out, symmetrically touching with Kyashi's. "HA!" A light of immense power shook the boat and the entire land and water. "Stay with it, your doing it!" yelled out seireitou. A being appeared in the light, the fusion, was successful. "Exellent... you've done it, and on your first try, good job, Kyaruka" said seireitou smiling 30 minutes past and the fusion defused and they arrived in the Lost Lands. Arriving in the Lost Lands "Yes!" Kyashi cheered, giving Ryuka a hug and nearly making him stumble. "We did it!" Ryuka looked at her, mildly scowling. "....Overdoing it much?" He muttered. Seireitou and the others laughed as they got off the boat, arriving in the port of the Lost Lands. "Okay, guys, we are going to...." said seireitou as a man arrived "Seireitou Hyuga?" asked the man "Yes?" asked seireitou "We recieved orders from Hikaru Kurosaki that the main road is closed and you will have to take the Horai Caverns detour" said the man "Uh..... okay, fine" said seireiotu as the others followed. Ryuka looked around the area. "Why is this place called the 'Lost Lands'?" He asked Seireitou. "Because, when the founder, Rai Kurosaki Uchiha first came here, it was untamed wildernness and not many people knew about this area, making it "lost" in a sense" said seireitou as they arrived at the enterance of Horai Caverns. "Didn't see that one coming." Kyosuke muttered, although still a bit frightened of Seireitou's earlier suppression. The group entered the cave, seireitou had an eery feeling but kept going on forward "Unnnghhh..." Kyosuke groaned. Kyashi frowned. "Kyosuke? What's wrong?" "I sense some kind of dark energy in the air..." Kyosuke replied. "And it's giving me a mild headache..." At that moment, the cave begins to collapse. "Everyone, get down!" said seireitou as the group got to the floor. Seireitou used his earthbending but couldnt move the rock as it spearated half the group from the other half, Ryuka, Evan and Jake on one and Kyashi and Seireitou on the other. "Damn it" said seireitou as he tried to lift the rock but, for some reason, couldnt. "Thta makes no sense, i should be able to, unless...... it isnt rock at all..." thought seireitou as he tried to sense through it. "No, its Sakuradite, damn it" thought to himself. He called out, "Ryuka, Evan, Jake, you guys okay" he yelled, hoping they could hear him. "Aw crap!" Ryuka snapped. "I think we're OK on our side. We ducked just in time. You guys OK over on your side?" "We're good, but.... listen, this rock is made of Sakuradite, a tyep of metal alloy that if hit with unnessary action, will cause it to explode like an atom bomb" said seireitou. "I think that, we should continue on while you guys go back, and then, ill try to find out what caused that, it wasnt a freak of nature, not sakuradite, you okay with it?" asked seireitou over to them. "Wow....we've just got started...and we're ALREADY seperated." The Uchiha thought grudgingly. "Yeah!" He replied back. "Just don't die!" Kyashi, after getting over the shock from nearly being crushed, stared with one suspicious eyebrow at Seireitou. "And you'd better not try anything..." She mused. "I know this is a little late," said a familiar voice, "But since you're in my homeland, I guess I might as well appear." Hikaru was talking from the collapsed side of the cave. "Hikaru?" asked Ryuka listening to him. "Did you say that this was a detour, why are we here!?" he yelled at Hikaru comicly. "That man was a member of Jikokukenin," responded Hikaru. "His name is Furukizu Zetsumei. He's a master at capture. I'll get you guys out." Seireitou looked over at another side, blushing, "It was one time, an accident, let it go already" he said. He then turned to faced Kyashi, "By the way, you ok?" he asked her Kyashi scowled, dusting herself off. "I may be a girl, but I am not a damsel in distress." She replied indignantly, turning to the collapsed side. "Why's Ryuka yelling?" She commented. "I dont know, but.... you better keep your guard, that sakuradite isnt native to the Lost Lands, so, it was meant to stop us, lets just keep going" said seireitou, "And i never said you were, i meerly ask if you were ok" said seireitou Kyashi nodded. "I'll be fine." She assured. "Big deal. If any enemies come out, I'll just come out and kill 'em!" Kyosuke stated bluntly. They continued walking along the path.... "I still dont get it, how did they know who we are and why would they, whoever they are" thought seireitou as kunais flew at them. "Get down!" he said as he earthbending the ground and ceiling to make a wall to block the kunais then sent the walls as projectiles at two ninjas. Kyashi was immediately alerted, her fists glowing with ghost chakra. "Looks like we've got company." 2 ninja were right behind Kyashi with swords but seireiotu used his "seismic sense" to sense them via earth and earthbended them to the wall before they reached Kyashi. "Damn, how many are there" thought seireitou as he heard two more yell "Lets retreat" but one stayed and started whirling his arms around, using Lightning Generation and fired it at Seireiotu and Kyashi in two bolts. "Crap, Kyashi cant survive a bolt of pure lightning, and since when can others but me use that technique" thought seireitou as he tried to redirect both bolts as he jumped in front of both bolt but, for fear of the cave caving it, kept it within him, badly shocking and paralyzing him as the 2 ninjas left. He sat down, barly being able to move, "Dam...dammit....." he said "Seireitou-san!" Kyashi shouted, rushing over to him. " I guess he isn't invincible after all." "Are you all right?" Hikaru knocked against the Sakuradite. "Wow, this stuff is impossible to get here. Only a few patches are availible in Kenkongakure, and even then..." He then did a few hand signs and said, "Summoning Technique: Five Elemental Giants, Summon: Tsuchikyojin." A giant golem appeared, and moved the boulders away. Hikaru ran inside to help the others fight. "Hikaru! dont move it, that sakuradite has a match that will cause it to explode if moved!!!" he said to Hikaru telepathecally, even thought he was staggering. "Yeah" he said staggering. "Bolts of pure lightning like that are strong enough to end lives like your or Ryukas or even Echo...... only me and Hikaru can take in such power and survive from hits but....... still.... dammit, at least you werent hit" he said tring to overcome his paralyzed painful state but failing to. "Thanks for saving me, by the way. My kekkei genkai only specializes in close quarters, aside from my summoning..." Deactivating her Ghost Palm, she supported him. "Careful! I'm going to heal you now." Pressing her hands on his back, she used some of Kyosuke's chakra to heal him. "You're welcome, kid." Kyosuke muttered. "Its alright, forget about me..... also, make sure you watch out, if you get hit by that, its the end for Kyosuke over there as well" he said. "This lightning cannot be healed by simple jutsu, only Rejection of Fate can heal me but i cant move" said seireitou pissed at himself. Hikaru then said, "An explosion? Big deal." He walked to the rocks and put his fingers to his forehead and teleported away. He appeared before some of the refiners in Kurisutarugakure. He then said, "Handle this with care guys." He teleported back to the fight. "You idiot, that will cause a cave-in and make everyone die, just get those kids out of there and ill get us out, just dont pressure that rock!!" siad telepatheticly. Ryuka turned away. "I don't know if we should follow. Should we--" But before he could finish, out of the corner of his eye, the Sakuradite began to glow. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh....SHIT! GET DOWN!" BOOM!' Cave-In Seireitou could feel the explosion, "Dammit" he said using whatever motion possibly and drew a sheild, protecting Kyashi and himeself. Ryuka had only enough time to raise his arms up as the force of the explosion sent him and his teammates flying, all the way back to the cave entrance. He bounced a few times before hitting the ground painfully. Weakly looking up, he saw the whole place seem to cave in on itself. His eyes widened slightly in horror. "Kyashi...!" was his last thought, before he slid into unconsciousness. Hikaru then said, "Oops, sorry." He then told Tsuchikyojin to start removing the boulders. Seireitou and Kyashi are still awakened, "Kyashi, you ok?..... that idiot Hikaru" he said "Hey I'm not the one trapped in the cave, am I?" comically yelled Hikaru. Kyashi weakly glanced up at Seireitou. "Yeah....I'm f-fi..." Then she clenched her teeth as a wave of pain shot up her middle. Glancing down, she saw a sharp rock protruding from her stomach. Blood ran down from the wound. "Wait...no, I'm not." She replied coolly, before she coughed up a bit of blood. "Reckless human." Kyosuke scolded. "You're lucky you still have me with you!" "No, Kyashi!!" he said as he used his final amounts of motion to use Rejection of Fate and healed her wound in an instantly. "Kyashi, did it work?" Kyashi nodded. "Yeah...." A vein twitched on her head. "BUT THE SPIKE'S STILL STUCK IN MY STOMACH, IDIOT!" She comically yelled. The rock disappeared and the cut and all her blood disappeared and returned to her body. "Heh,he, sorry, sometimes it has a delay effect" said seireitou, still painfully paralyzed. Kyashi sighed, turning to Hikaru. "Hikaru-san," She said patiently. "Could you heal Seireitou?" "That would be possibly, IF HE WAS ON THIS SIDE OF THE ROCK!!" said seireitou grasping his stomach in pain. "Just go on, save yourself and ill manage, just go, id rather have you to saftly then you staying here where more of those guys might show up!" he said "I told you, I'm not a damsel in distress." Kyashi said firmly. "I'm not letting a comrade vulnerable to die!" "Oh no, by all means, go." Kyosuke said snidely. "You idiot, i said get out and save yourself!!" he said as a rock fell and hit Kyashi right on the head. "Wha--" Kyashi looked up....and then promptly passed out as the rock hit her square in the middle, dropping her like a sack of potatoes. But Seireitou could move his left and right hand. "I can move them, exellent!" he thought as he grabbed Kyashi's hand and Evan grabbed Seireitou's shoulder and brought his other hand to his foehead and teleported to Hiakru and other's location. They were brought there were seireitou fell unconcious as Evan ran to Hikaru. "Ungh...." Kyashi groaned, slowly getting up from the ground. "....Hunh?" She asked drunkenly, looking around. "That rock dun hit me pretteh hard..." She comically stumbled a bit. "You alright" asked Seireitou finally waking up as Evan went to find Hikaru Kyashi vigourously shook her head. Stopping, she looked at Seireitou. "Aside from the fact that I might suddenly have amnesia later in my life, I'll be fine. You?" "No, i used the last of my motion when i was paralyzed to heal any after-effects, so, you shoudl be fine" he said getting up. "Well, at least thats over" "Yeah--" Kyashi looked up suddenly, an expression of shock and horror etched on her face. "Ryuka! I forgot about him!" She exclaimed. "Hikaru's with him, he's alright" he said smiling, giving Kyashi reassurance "Oh...that's a relief." The blonde sighed, smiling. "Who would I have to use as my victim for kunai target practice if he dies?" She added, shrugging. "Heh" said seireitou then looking awya, faintly blushing with his signature serious expression Evan reaches up with Ryuka and Hikaru "Whats happening here" Evan comented Ryuka, groaning, reached a hand to his head. "Ohhh...." He groaned, then his eyes widened. "Kyashi and Seireitou!" He said, getting up from the ground. "What happened to them?" "oh them their fine" Evan points towrds them "Seireitou-san..." Kyashi stated. "Who were the ninja that attacked us? Did you know them?" He still looked away but then faced her, "Im not sure... really.... it was very unusual.. but atleast you and i are safe" he said smiling Kyashi scratched the back of her head. "Yeah...." Her mirth fading, she looked down at the ground, suddenly deep in the thoughts of her sister. "Sachi..." She thought. "I won't let myself become weak, just so you can laugh at me. I'll surpass you, and I will beat you!" Seireitou looked at her, "Kyashi" said seireiotu as she looked at him. "Listen, about Sachi..... ive fought her in the past before...... and i can tell..... you really wish to take her down" said seireitou getting up and smiling. "Then i promise to help you defeat her!" he said Kyashi's eyes turned into upside down U's, as she smiled. "Thanks, Seireitou-san. Now let's go rejoin the others, before they start worrying about us!" "Gotcha!" said seireitou as the two left, "Oh yeah and, about what happened in our fight, the "inapproapiate mistake", id like to apoligize for it" he said "well then" Evan says as every one meets up "looks like we should find some were to sleep, Evan points to the sun as it sets Kyashi nodded. "It was just an accident. Don't worry about it." Then she got a devilish look on her face. "I bet you liked it too, didn't you?" She asked, smirking evily. "Uh, well..... i wont lie, yes, it was... enjoyable" said seireitou blushing and laughing Ryuka glared at Seireitou. "Liked what?" He said vehemently, a dark aura surrounding him. Seireitou's eyes became comic, "Uh, the... uh, fighting, yeah, fighting those ninja, were fun..." he said laughing The dark aura dissipated, and Ryuka stopped glaring. "Oh..." He muttered, smiling. "That's good, then." Looking at the sun slowly setting, he began to walk to get a sleeping "bag". "We'll, it's getting dark, and we might as well get some sleep." He commented, acknowledging Evan's comment. Relaxing at a Hotel "Nah, i got this covered" he said pulling out his wallet "Lets get a room for the night" he said Kyashi smiled. "Thanks, Seireitou-san!" She replied. Ryuka raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations, Evan, Jake. We get to sleep in actual beds!" He said sarcastically. On the word "beds", he thrust his arms out in front of him to emphasize the sarcasm. "Well, since i doubt Kyashi wants to share a room with any of us so, us guys will get one room and ill get a separate one for Kyashi, you ok with that?" asked seirieotu to Kyashi Her thoughts had....perverted....images....., but she attempted to shake the thoughts out of her head, putting on a fake smile. "Well, I don't really care. We're all sleeping in a bed, right?" As the others ran ahead, Seireitou spoke with Kyashi, "Kyashi, let me ask you something, was that question you asked just to get me in that awkword position or did you expect a serious answer?" asked seireiotu with eyes half-closed with a comic serious facial expression Kyashi blushed madly, before she glared at Seireitou. "Are you crazy?! How could I want a serious answer from someone who's older than me?!" She said indignantly. "....you are older than me....right?" She then hesitantly added, as an afterthought. "Well, only by about 2 years" he said blushing.... "Well, did you?" he asked with the same expression "Lets go" Evan said "your the one paying so you better catch up" Now Kyashi had a taken-back expression. Her blush fading, but only a little, she put on a calm smile, outrage dissipating. "Of course not, Seireitou-san. I may appreciate you, but I don't like you that way." Then the blush faded, and her smile turned into a smirk. "If I did, I would be calling you Seireitou-''kun'', wouldn't I?" "hehe, good point" he said slowly walking on the path As Kyashi followed, she heard Kyosuke say smugly, "Not to mentioned the fact that you've fallen for that Uchiha brat..." "Shut up, dog boy." Kyashi muttered, blushing slightly. They all arrived and seireitou payed for their rooms. They went up to their rooms Evan went into his room first "CRAP" evey one in the hotel heard him yell "....." Was Ryuka's and Kyashi's only response. Seireitou meerly looked at him comicly as everyone went to their rooms Night fell and everyone went to sleep, except Seireitou who was on the roof, looking at the moon, wondering... "Seireitou-san?" A voice pondered. It was Kyashi, standing on the roof as well. She hadn't changed into her sleeping clothes yet. She scratched her head sheepishly. "Sorry...I couldn't sleep." Walking over to Seireitou, she sat down beside him. "Whats up, anything wrong?" he asked while looking at the moon "You said something earlier, about you fighting Sachi." She turned to the white-haired man. "Can you tell me about it?" He faced her, "Well, there's not much to say, she fought me at Otogakure, she saw me as an enemy. I faced her in battle, thworting every move she made and ultimatly humiliating her in defeat. I left, when she cursed my name...... i guess... i think that you should be the one to beat her, not me" said seireitou looking at her, then the moon again, faintly smiling "....Sometimes, I just wish that we could go back the way that we were..." Kyashi replied. "A smiling and happy family....and sometimes, I wonder why I feel hatred for her, even though she killed our parents. Seireitou-san, do you think I could bring her back, just like Ryuka did to me?" She asked. Seireitou continued to look at the moon and then looked at Kyashi, smiling. "Im positive, as long as you have faith" he said smiling greatly Kyashi looked at Seireitou back earnestly. "Thanks, Seireitou-san. I think I'll be able to go to slee--" "I love you, you love me, we're all one big fa--" Kyosuke started singing. Horribly. Apparently, he decided to interrupt the moment by ticking both of them off. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyashi snapped. Seireitou lifted his hand, making a handsign and Kyosuke fell dormant. "There, he'll wake up tomorrow, at least you will have one night without listening to him" he said smiling to her and then, facing the moon again, pondering... As they're leaving they see Evan walking out side in his training clothes going into the woods. "Huh?" Before returning to her quarters, Kyashi stared wierdly at the departing Evan. "Where's he going?" But after a thought, she shrugged. "He's in his training clothes, so he'll probably be back..." Seireitou remained on the roof, looking at the moon. "That girl..... has the same feelings i had about Itachi..." he thouhgt to himself The Next Day Kyashi was giggling at Kyosuke's intermittent curses. "That bastard....first he rips my soul from my body...then he supresses me....then he puts me to sleep like a DOG?!" He snapped. "Now I hate him as much as I hate Kuruk!" "You need to work on your anger management." She replied. "Shut it, ya dumb blondie." "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Kyashi, slightly flustered, walked around looking for Seireitou when she saw him sleeping on the roof, still sleeping. Poor guy....he must've been tired out." Jumping up to the roof, Kyashi walked over and gently shook Seireitou. "It's morning!" She said cheerfully. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" Seireitou got up, "Oh, Kyashi... ah, sorry, did i sleep in?" "Yeah." Kyashi nodded. "Well...actually you slept out, since you were on the roof." "Oh, sorry, i was thinking about Itac..... i mean, i was... just tired and forgot to go to my room" he said getting up. "Everyone else all set?" Kyashi nodded. "They're all waitin' for ya!" She replied. "Ryuka was a bit excited, too." Evan walks out of the woods, Beaten from training. "Ow man was I out there all night," he falls down and goes to sleep. "Alright, well, lets go then" he said jumping off the roof "Right behind yo--" Kyashi began to follow, but then stopped when she saw Evan's unconscious body. "What the?" Jumping down to the ground, Kyashi called out, "Seireitou! I think Evan was out training all night!" "Evan..." he said as he picked up Evan and put him down on the soft grass. "Kyashi, can you heal his injuries?" "Of course!" Kyashi kneeled over Evan placed a hand over his chest, using Kyosuke's chakra to heal the wounds made during training. She also noted that one of his hands were slightly burned, meaning that he had used Chidori at one point. After she was done, she stood back up. "uughhh," Evan wakes up "uuuh what.....a lon..g nigh....t" He smiles. "Good job!" he said to Kyashi smiling Continuing their Training Seireitou gathered all three in a field and let Jake sleep in. "Okay, guys, after yesterday, i doubt any of us wanna go into caves for a while" he said smiling "not funny" Evan smirked. "Ok, well, today, we are going int some serious training, first, Evan, go into Bankai" he said to Evan "Bankai?" Ryuka raised an eyebrow, and Kyashi merely looked in wonder. "finaly i get to train for real, and there is a nice spot I found in the woods last night" Evan said running ahead "follow me" The group went to an open field and Evan began... "I swear...I know I heard these powers from somewhere else..." Ryuka thought, as he watched Evan. "Also, Evan, make sure you dont go overboard" he said laughing "I'm ready to begin at any time" "Alright, go to Bankai, and everyone, watch him" he said "Alright" Evan raises his hand "Taiyoukirite" A sword appears in his hand "allright bankai" a gold cloak covers Evan "...." Kyashi stared open-mouthed at the scene. Ryuka's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Woah...." "Ok, good, now" he said facing Ryuka and Kyashi, "Now, first, you guys need to obtain a zanpaktou. Obtaining Zanpakutos Ryuka frowned. "If you're planning to pull two out of the air and hand 'em to us, I'm just warning you....I won't be surprised." He said. Kyashi pointed to Ryuka. "For once, I agree." Evan Falls on the ground laughing so hard "man you've got another thing coming" Evan laughs even harder "Evan, mind explaining" said seireitou smiling "no, no, no you go on ahead I want to see the look on their faces" Evan barely mutters out inbetween laughs "Okay, the first step is to remove your soul from your body" said seireitou as he sliced both Ryuka and Kyashi with Senka and they were nothing more then souls but a chain on their chests that were connected to their real bodies. "Okay, now, you two need to look deep inside yourselves until you can hear the spirit talking to you" said seieitou "DAH--" Both Ryuka and Kyashi yelled, as their souls were stripped from their bodies. "....Damn you." The Uchiha managed to mutter, focusing in himself. Kyashi, getting over the shock, also focused in his own self. "ahh so horrible to do, yet so fun to watch" Evan gets some popcorn. "Kyashi... Ryuka... relax, you will return to your bodies after you obatin your blades" he said "....." Ryuka placed his hands together in front of him, focusing.... Soon, he didn't hear Kyashi's steady breathing anymore, but instead only silence. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into blackness. Kyashi was basically in the same boat, only when she opened her own eyes, she saw white. "Where are we?" They asked at the same time. "In your inner world" said both spirits of both worlds. Kyashi was startled a bit by the voice, but then she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Calm down...this is only part of training." She looked up into the whiteness, calmly stating. "I don't know who you are... but I hope to God you're not Kyosuke." Ryuka looked around. "Nothing there." He thought to himself. "Who are you?" He called out, his voice echoing throughout the darkness. "i am your inner spirit, in order to release me, you must say my name... now, YELL OUT MY NAME!!!" yelled both spirits "What--" Ryuka began to say, but then he froze. "Wait...I can hear something....It's getting clearer....I can hear it...." Raising his fist to the dark sky, he called out into the darkness. "Come....Keibatsu!" "Huh?" Kyashi was taken back, as she began to hear something....sounds that seemed to creep into her mind, yet she couldn't understand them. "What is that? I can't seem to hear it..." Kyashi attempted to hear but Kyosuke was stopping her, when at that moment, Kyosuke was forced back by Ryuka and Seireitou. Kyashi continued on after that and could start to hear the spirit... "Wait....I'm starting to hear it...." Kyashi thought, hearing it clearer now. Grinning, she raised her own hand to the air, and shouted out loud, "Zatenmaru!" "Exellent job, step 1, cleared!" seireitou said "Heh this is the good part" Evan laughs again. Bankai Ryuka and Kyashi were then placed back into their respective bodies. Ryuka, getting up, saw that he was holding a sword in a backhanded position. Swinging the blade under his direct line of view, he was very impressed. "Impressive." He said. Kyashi looked at her own hand as she got up, seeing that she was holding her own sword. "...Well, you were mostly right, Ryuka." She managed to say. "They did appear out of thin air..." Ryuka grinned, turning towards Seireitou. "So, what's next?" "Well, next, you will take turns, lets start wiht you, Ryuka" he said Ryuka's Bankai "I'm ready." Ryuka took a deep breath, memorizing what his "inner spirit" had said. "Let's do this." "Ok, well, stab this this doll, which will extract your spirit, then, you must defeat your spirit and subdue it to learn Bankai" said seireitou Ryuka, flipping his sword, pointed the tip to the doll and thrusted it into the doll. "aw man this is the best part" Evan falls to the ground laughing The doll becomes Ryuka's blade spirit, "Alright, have fun!" said seireitou smiling as the spirit attacked Ryuka raised an eyebrow. "This isn't gonna be easy." He thought, bringing the Yokai-Kikan up in a diagonal slash towards its chest. Kyashi almost held her breath. "You can do this, Ryuka..." "Ryuka, get angry, you must learn to access your anger to fight!" he yelled out Ryuka, eyes widening at Seireitou's words. His memories flashed back....to the attempted coup de'tat.... to the deaths of his parents....to the defection of Sasuke....to Itachi...."No....I won't let myself be like them...." He closed his eyes. "I won't let myself be like them..." When he opened them again, they were full of cold anger. "NO!" Ryuka glared at the spirit as it floated off a bit, as if it were taunting him. Without a word, he rushed at it, focused on beating it into submission. Seireitou clapped, "A true ninja must see through decepetion but a true person must understand deception" said seireitou smiling. "Kyashi, your turn!" Kyashi's Bankai Ryuka stopped in his tracks. Surprised, he chose not to say anything, as he put the sword to his side and sat down. He grinned at Evan. "Now, what were you saying about the 'best part'?" Kyashi put on a look of seriousness, pulling out her headband from her pocket, and tying it around her head. "Ready." She said. Seireitou handed her the doll, "Good luck, i know you can do it" said seireitou smiling Kyashi smiled in return. "Thanks, Seireitou-san." With that, she took her sword and stabbed the said doll directly in the middle. The doll became the spirit of Kyashi's zanpaktou spirit. "Ok, Kyashi, take it out!" Ean Eromalc was hiding once again, still trailing the group. Ever since he put the tracers in, the charts for all of them were through the roof, and since Sam couldn't get out of the lab he had to see for himself why this was happening. As soon as he caught sight of that doll, he knew what was going on. Great, now Sei's becoming a teacher... that's just what we need... he thought, while recording data on the group from his hiding spot. Seireitou could sense Ean but decided not to make a scene. "Alright, Kyashi, subdue the spirit" "Right!" Kyashi replied, charging right for the spirit, blade prepared to swing. The spirit struck back, pushing Kyashi back significantly. "Kyashi, you have to imagine that your spirit is Sachi, charge at it!" A small and midly sadistic smirk crossed Kyashi's face. "Now you're talkin'." Kyashi once again rushed at the spirit, twisting her sword and slicing "Sachi" in the chest. "How does it feel, big sister?" The spirit was subdued and Bankai was unlocked for Kyashi The sun began to set "Heh? We spent the whole day?" said Seireitou "Oh well, we'll pick up our Bankai training in the morning, alright, lets get back to our rooms and retire" said seireitou, impressed with their progress. Calling It a Day "You know...." Ryuka mused, staring at Seireitou as they walked back towards the hotel. "When you look at it...That seemed....awfully easy." "Of course, tomorrow's the hard day... Bankai can take its toll, we need to be able to get you guys to the point where its natural to be in Bankai without expending too much energy" said seireitou as the group went inside the hotel. "Yeah...." Ryuka muttered, putting his hands on the back of his head and looking at Kyashi with one eye closed. The latter of the two was currently speaking with a pissed-off Kyosuke. "Alright, night guys!" said seireitou as everyone went up to their room Night soon arrived, and Seireitou remained once more on the roof. His eyes were twitching, as if he was gonna cry yet not even the smallest of tears would come at all. e was deep in thought.... "Wow, a lot of stuff happened while I was away," said Hikaru. He sat down next to Seireitou. "Hey, sorry about the whole cave-in thing." "You know...." Kyashi insisted to Kyosuke, lying in her bed. "Maybe he wouldn't be so hard on you if you weren't so hard on him!" "Hmph." Kyosuke replied indignantly. "He nearly killed me, the little--" "''Kuruk ''almost killed you." The blonde countered. "Seireitou had nothing to do with it!" "Why would you defend that little (inappropiate term)" relied Kyosuke "Hikaru? Where'd you come from? Well, anyway, yeah, so who do you think was involved?" asked seireitou "I told you, Furukizu Zetsumei," comically replied Hikaru. "You should listen to me more often." He then looked to the sky and said, "Furukizu is a member of Jikokukenin, kind of like the Lost Lands version of Akatsuki. Urakih Ikasoruke, my Hollow self, is the founder of the organization, but it is being led by Fusokufuri Kenpei, the former Kage in Genkougakure." "Because he's a good friend!" Kyashi countered, sighing. "Look....we've all had bad stuff happen to us....my whole clan was killed....Ryuka's clan was killed....Keira was killed...your freedom was killed....We've all lost something we value most, right?" "...." Seireitou sighed, "Hikaru.... when you were a kid, did you have a special friend, one that you were close to more then others?" asked seireitou staring at the moon. Hikaru was silent. He then said, "Yes, his name was...Urakih." "All I ask of you..." She said quietly. "...Is to forgive Kuruk, and let go of your hate for Seireitou-san. Everyone makes mistakes....right?" '' '"....' There was a long silence, before he sighed. '"Fine...I'll swallow my pride and be nice....for now. Just don't make me regret it."' Kyashi walked along the hall to get some water as she overheard Hikaru and Seireitou talking. She peaked over just to listen.... "Your inner hollow?" said seireitou as he looked up. "For me, It was Itachi, when i was born, i had nothing, my parents were killed following my birth, my clan shunned me.... only Itachi ever "saw" me.... and then, he just left.... and died..... i dont know, if i stopped him from th start...." said seireitou as one small tear escaped his right eye. A small tear escaped Kyashi's one own eye. ''"Seireitou-san...." Hikaru chuckled, "Sounds weird doesn't it? At one time, Urakih and I were best of friends. He hates me now, but I don't remember why." He looked to Seireitou and then said, "At the time, I hated the ones who feared me because they didn't understand my power. I saw them as blind fools, rejecting that which they didn't understand instead of trying to understand. I think that's also why the Uchiha were massacred and you shunned from your family." ".... I guess your right" said seireitou. "Hikaru, you better get some sleep, after all, you do have a kage responcibility" he said trying to smile but made it half way. "Not really, mostly Rukia handles that stuff. Besides, I don't feel like sleeping," said Hikaru. "There're some things I need to think about. I'll probably sleep on the roof if I do hit the sack. Good night, Seireitou." "Alright, see ya" said seireitou as he jumped off the roof and went into the woods very slowly, to think..... Kyashi left, but not sure where she is going.... Kyosuke sighed. "You're right about one thing, though. Everyone has suffered in some way." Kyashi finally resided to go to her room, deep in thought.... Hikaru still was on the roof looking at the stars. He then sent a telepathic message to Seireitou saying, "Have the kids been to Shadow Island yet?" "Nope, but we might go..." he sent to Hikaru. Yonkou Pranksters About 2 hours later, Seireitou was walking in the woods as he pulled out a small slightly ripped picture of himself and Itachi when they were 11 years old. "Heh, we were happy then..." thought seireitou as he flew back to the roof to find that Hikaru left. "That idiot, where'd he go" thought seireitou looking at the gound comicly. He sat down, looking at his picture... Hikaru was behind Seireitou with an air horn. He then thought to himself, I'll do it, but I'l hate myself in the morning. He pressed on the top of the air horn, making a loud annoying noise that caused Seireitou to jump 50 feet into the air. Seireitou poked Hikaru from behind and comicly threw a pie at him. "I thought you left?" asked seireiotu, his eyes half closed Hikaru licked the pie on his face. "Mmmm, cherry." He then pulled out a hammer that had 40T written on the side. He then slammed it down on Seireitou, turning him into a pancake. Hikaru smiled and said, "Maple, or Blueberry syrup?" Seireitou pulled out a very large hammer and hit Hikaru on the head, "Hurts, dont it?" The hammer broke in half, and Hikaru was unharmed. He then said, "Why'd you hit me with rice paper?" "I thought it would be fun" said seireitou smiling innocently "But, i have to get to sleep, i do have students to teach in the morning" said seireitou. "Ok," said Hikaru. He turned to walk away and began to say. "If you want to, you can bring them to Shadow Island to train. I'd be glad to help them train." "Alright, ill think about it, right now the need help with Bankai control" said seireitou as Hikaru nodded and left, leaving seireitou to think Morning Morning approached as everyone begna waking up, but seireitou was still sound asleep on the roof... Hikaru was standing over Seireitou, then he said, "Seireitou, wake up, Tsunade has left you for another man." Seireitou arose, punchin Hikaru in the chin, sending him flying up about 200 miles, "What's going on... oh yeah, training" said seireitou running to meet his students as Hikaru fell flat on his face... Hikaru stood up and brushed himself off. He then said, "Geez, I expected a more controlled response. I was only joking." He then pulled out a small crystal. He put some chakra into it, and it transformed into a 10" LCD TV. He tuned it to an anime channel and was watching Dragon Ball Z, while he was waiting for the others. Seireitou walked to the middle of the field to meet his three students, "hey gang, how are you all?" asked seireitou smiling Kyashi looked at him, "How can he put on such a brave face with all thats happened to him....." thought Kyashi to herself "Pretty easily, Kyashi," responded Hikaru. He sat on a boulder, and contined to watch the small screen. Kyashi stared at him, eyes widened comically. "D-did you just read my thoughts?" Hikaru smiled, "Like an open book. It's pretty easy when your mind is always trailing off." Seireitou looked at hikaru and smacked him int he face before Kyashi had the chance, "You idiot!" he said comicly while slightly blushing "What?" asked Hikaru, rubbing the part of his face that was hit. "I didn't delve farther or anything." Ryuka scowled, as Kyashi slightly blushed as well. "Tch." He muttered. "You're all idiots..." "Well anyway, today, you all will learn to master the Bankai release without causing unnessacary stress on yourselves" said seireitou. Hikaru scanned the three of Seireitou's students. He then asked, "Which of you is an Uchiha, or has Uchiha lineage?" Ryuka stepped forward to face Hikaru. "That would be me." He stated calmly. Hikaru smiled and then said, "Do you have a Kagirinaigan?" "Yes. I obtained it from Ryun" Ryuka replied, activating it and showing his eyes to Hikaru. "Why?" Hikaru walked over and looked Ryuka in his eyes. He did this for a moment and then said, "Your Kagirinaigan isn't complete. At the best, it's the equivalent to a Mangekyo Sharingan." "Well, i could have Kuruk help him, seeing as he was a master of the Kagirinaigan, but, since your here, how about you take Ryuka for about a week and assist him on the doujutsu and ill work on Bankai with these two?" asked seireitou Hikaru sighed and said, "No prob. I guess I can train him on Shadow Island." Ryuka's eyes widened. "This should be interesting..." "Unfortunatly, he isn't ready," said Hikaru. "He'd at least need to master Bankai before he can face the trials on Shadow Island." "Damn it." Ryuka hissed to himself. "Got me worked up for nothing...." "But," said Hikaru, "I can still help him improve his abilities with his Kagirinaigan." Seireitou walked up to Hikaru and met him eye to eye. "That boy was able to accept the Kagirinaigan when he didnt even have a Zanpakuto, dont underestimate Ryuka" said seireitou smiling. "He is ready" said seireiotu Ryuka closed his eyes, deactivating the Kagirinaigan. "Sorry to sound impatient, but what's your plan here?" He asked. Hikaru sighed, "Still, he at least needs to master Bankai. The challenges on Shadow Island adapt to the level of the challenger, but it will only seem like an empty cave to someone who doesn't know how to use Natural Bankai. So because of that, I'm going to train Ryuka to learn Shukai." "Alright, well, you take him to learn Bankai, and such and ill take these guys and have them master Bankai and probably pop over to Elder Kia, maybe have him preform the ritual on them" he said but then sent something Hikaru, "Just remember, you cant let them know about Zenkai, got it?" he sent to Hikaru. "Yes mom." said Hikaru comically. He turned to Ryuka and said, "Ready to go?" Ryuka's eye twitched. "Rituals?! Shukai?!.... Maybe this isn't as simple as it sounds...." Hikaru smiled, "It gets easier in the long run." He put his fingers to his forehead, and he and Ryuka disappered. Kyashi's eyes became comically drawn. "What the....?!" Ryuka's Training: Natural Bankai Hikaru and Ryuka appeared before Irounaku. Hikaru smiled and said, "Hey Irou, is it ok if Ryuka and I train here for a while?" Ryuka folded his arms across his chest, remaining silent. Hikaru looked to Ryuka and said, "Geez, stop acting like a spoiled brat. It's really annoying." Ryuka's eye twitched, comically glaring at Hikaru. "I am not being a spoiled brat." He retorted. "...I just don't know what to say, now that we're here." Hikaru shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say." He turned to Irou and then asked again, "So, can we train here?" Irou sighed and said, "Go ahead, just don't kill me." Hikaru smiled and said, "No prob." Ryuka's eye twitched, and he was tempted to punch Hikaru right in the face. "We haven't even started yet, and already he's beginning to annoy me! But I can't lose my nerve...." He sighed. Continueing their Training "Alright guys..." he said as he saw a flashing white ouline to where Evan was supossed to be. "Heh? Where the hell did Evan go?!" he said looking under a rock, and then a tree. He sighed then faced Kyashi, "Alright, its you and me, till he pops up, well, go into Bankai for starters and we'll start there" he said "Ok..." Kyashi pointed a finger at the spot where Evan just was. "What is it with people disappearing all of a sudden?!" She shouted. Seireitou looked around, as if he was comicly pissed. "Well, Eavn probably just went to his own training with Bankai, didnt feel like waiting...... oh well, we'll start with your Bankai then with Elder Kai, we will unlock your dormant powers" he said smiling "Elder Kai?" Kyashi raised both eyebrows at Seireitou. "Who is he?" "A very old pervert with incredible power," said a voice resembling Hikaru's. Mizu was sitting on a boulder listening to his iPod. He looked to Kyashi, "If you know what's good for you, wear modest clothing around that fool." Seireitou looked at Mizu angerly, "He is somewhat of a god who lives in the Other World, he will preform a ritual which will unleash your true dormant powers..... you will probably become stong enough to subdue little Kyosuke over there if he ever tempts you" he said laughing. "Not if Irou rapes her first," said Mizu. "Oh, ha ha." Kyosuke replied sarcastically. Kyashi put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes. "I must be the luckiest girl in the world..." She drawled sarcastically. But then at the rape statement, her eyes widened, and her face turned red. "WHAT THE F--" "Relax, i wont let him touch you" seireitou said to Kyashi. Seireitou turned to Mizu, "Mizu, head to Hikaru and pass this message on to him, tell him to meet me in a month's time in the Kitsune Realm, okay?" he said as Mizu nodded sarcasticly and fell asleep. "Alright, but before going to him, you need to master Bankai" said seireitou. Kyashi shuddered a bit, before turning to Seireitou. "If he puts even one hand on me..." She pointed at him. "I'll show both him and you how quickly muscles can be compressed to the size of a pebble." She threatened. Seireitou smiled, "What reason would i have to do such a thing..... i may not look it.. but i have some form of honor" he said then looking down, thinking of Itachi. He soon lifted his head, and smiled, "I swear i wont let him even have a chance to touch you" he said smiling wiht an honest face. Mizu sleepily looked over at Kyashi and said, "Hey, you look cute when you're angry." The Effects of Mizu's Comment Seireitou quickly punched Mizu in the face, sending him into a nearby lake. "You dumbass!" he yelled to Mizu Kyashi twitched, and the Ghost Palm activated threateningly. "I dare you to speak again." She said calmly. Seireitou was right ahead of her, with a blushed angered face as he looked at Mizu getting up and shot a Kokuho that obliterated the entire forest and the entire lake, and Mizu disappeared. "Whoops, sorry, just wanted to set him straight he said to Kyashi laughing. Kyashi sweatdropped. "That....was overdoing it...." She managed to say. Seireitou laughed, "Well, lets go to Other World tostart Bankai training then we can do the ritual, how's that?" asked seireitou smiling. Mizu reappeared from the leveled down area and said to Seireitou, "Geez, what's got you so worked up? I only said she's cute when she's angry. It's not like I said I was going to sexually assault her for it." He then said to Kyashi and smiled, "I'll take that dare!" "Well..... it bothered me, alright!" yelled Seireitou to Mizu then looking away Mizu then smiled and said, "Do you have a crush on her, Seireitou?" Kyashi re-appeared right in front of Mizu, poking his arm and causing his muscles to constrict tightly and painfully. "If you keep testing me, I won't stop at your arm!" She threatened. Seireitou sat down and blushed at his comment Mizu winced from the pain, but he calmed down. He then regained control of his arm and said, "Geez, all I did was give a compliment, and everyone wants to kill me." He looked to Kyashi, "I'm sorry if I offended you." "Im sorry Mizu, i was just...." he said before looking away again. Kyashi looked at him suspiciously. "You didn't." She replied, folding her arms across her chest. "It's just....uh.....I already have a boyfriend, and he'd be really offended if he heard you speaking about me that way." She half-lied. Mizu sighed, "Well, OK." He turned to walk back to the boulder. "Annnnnyway, we need to begin training Kyashi" said seireitou Kyashi nodded. "Yeah, let's do this, before any more....oddities....show up." Mizu then said, "Mind if I come along? I have nothing else to do." "well..... its up to Kyashi" he said disapointed Mizu then sent a telepathic message to Seireitou saying, "What would Tsunade say about this?" Kyashi's mouth raised into an O shape. "Well....since you apologized for your actions....Ok." She replied with a smile. "Hah! I was right! You did fall for the Uchiha kid!" Kyosuke taunted, making Kyashi blush slightly. "I....did not!" Kyashi retorted, turning back to Seireitou. "All right, we're all set, let's go!" She said eagerly. *'Next:' Continuing Training: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan